He Took The Midnight Train Going Anywhere
by Leamichelefan45
Summary: Cory and Lea have just moved in together. Soon Cory has a special question to ask Lea... First chapter will post next if people like it
1. Chapter 1

**He Took The Midnight Train Going Any Where.**

Chapter 1

Lea slowly walked to the mirror, she looked at herself and smiled. as she looked at herself she thought about how in just a few minutes Cory will have moved in completely. She turned around and looked at all the boxes of which Cory had just dropped off. As she was looking at the boxes,she thought about how her life will turn out,she thought of the kids she and Cory will one day have and then a image came into her head a image of Cory teaching their one day son to play baseball,hockey and football. She knew that her life was meant with Cory.

Lea often thought about her life with Cory,but today was different,today was the day that there life together was just beginning,as Lea was imagining this she heard the front door open,It was Cory,She ran to the front door.

"Lea,this is the last of the boxes". Cory said

"Yay you now have officially moved in" Lea said Smiling like mad.

"I know,I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you lea,You mean the world to me, I can't see my life without you,You are the reason i am still here today,Thank you for saving my life". Cory said Smiling.

Lea nearly crying said,"Cory you saved my life,you are my soul mate,I can't live without you".

Lea and Cory stared into each others eyes and smiled. Cory leans down and kisses Lea's cheek.

"Lea,I have to go un-pack" Cory said.

Lea replies "I will go make us some lunch".

"You are amazing,thank you".Cory said.

They both went to different rooms,Lea to the kitchen and Cory to their bedroom.

Cory went to their bedroom to un-pack the boxes,but he didn't pick up a box he picked up a small bag. Inside the bag was a laptop,a charger and a tiny box small enough for a piece of jewellery. Cory opened the box to check what was in it was still there.

Cory opened up the box and smiled "Lea will love this"

"Cory" Lea called "lunch is ready".

Cory heard Lea coming into the bedroom,so he quickly shut the box stuffed it carefully into the bag,and then put it under the bed. He then quickly ran out of the room to find Lea walking up the stairs.

"hey babe,just coming for lunch" Cory said.

Lea replied "aww yeah I was just coming to get you".

"Thank you for lunch Lea,Since its our first night living together I want to cook you tea". Said Cory.

"Aww thats so sweet of you,I love you" Lea replied.

"I love you to" Cory said "Lets have lunch,then go to the store.

Lea said "before we have lunch there is one thing I want.

"Anything Lea" Cory said.

"I want a kiss". Lea replied.

"Aww babe" Cory said

Lea and Cory kiss and then go have Lunch

1 Hour later

"Lea" Cory called getting into the car "Im going to the store.

"Ok funny" Called Lea "I will be missing you every minute you are gone".

"aww Lea I will always be with you" Cory said "but I will miss you to".

"Have fun babe" said Lea.

Cory has just left for the shops.

"hmm I wander what Cory bought?" Lea says "Maybe i should go look".

Lea looks around the bedroom at the boxes,but then notices a bag handle.

"What is that?" lea asks herself

So Lea goes on her hands and knees and grabs that bag. Once Lea grabbed the bag she opened it and she saw a Laptop,a Laptop charger and a small box.

Lea asks herself " What is this?

She opens the box and sees a…

"Oh my word" Lea says

Before Lea can even think she heard the gates open,which means only one thing…Cory is home. Lea quickly grabs the box puts the … back and then puts the box in the bag,then puts the bag under the bed where she found it. Runs out of the room and then down the stairs to the front door,where Cory is standing. Lea is standing there still in shock from what she saw moments earlier,she didn't realise what Cory had behind his back.

"Lea these are for you" Cory said giving Lea flowers.

Lea says "thank you so much Cory,You shouldn't have given me flowers".

"Lea for you I would do anything" said Cory

"Cory you are the sweetest" Lea replies

Cory grabs Lea around the waist and pulls her in for a hug

"Lea I never want to let you go"

Lea says nothing but she clings to Cory as if this is their last hug.

Lea and Cory go and sit down in the living room

"Lea" says Cory "I am going to get my laptop from upstairs while I am up do you want anything"?

"I'm good thank you Cory" Lea says

As Cory leaves the room to get his laptop Lea thinks about what Cory has upstairs.

"What am I going to say" Lea says to herself.

As Cory gets to the bedroom to grab his laptop,he picks up the box which Lea saw earlier.

He says to himself "wow I can't believe what is going to happen tonight".

Cory suddenly remembers her can't stay up here for long Lea is only downstairs and so he puts the box back in the bag and the bag under the bed and goes downstairs to Lea

2 Hours later. Cory had been on twitter talking to fans whilst Lea had been watching Glee.

"Cory" Lea says "What are you cooking for tea"

"Tea" Cory Said.

"Yes tea,you said you ware cooking" lea replied

"Yes of course! We will be having roasted salad" Cory said

"Lovely" said Lea

Cory gets up and goes to the kitchen to cook Tea

1 hour later

Cory runs upstairs,he then gets changed into a suit and grabs the box. He calls Lea for tea.

"yum" says Lea "smells amazing"

"Thank you" Cory replies

"why are you in a suit" says Lea

"Because I need to ask you something very important" says Cory

"Oh really?" Lea says "what?"

"I was saving this question till the end of the night but I can ask you it now" Cory says

Cory gets up and goes down on one knee.

"Lea Michele Sarfati could you do me the honour of becoming my wife"? Cory asks

"..." Lea says


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

What will Lea reply? Will she say Yes? or will she say No?

"Cory" Lea says "of course I will,I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you".

"Really" Cory replies smiling like mental

"Yes of course,I love you and I am so glad I have you" Lea says

"Lea I am so glad I have you,You mean so much to me,you have made me the happiest man alive" Cory says

"Well you have made me the happiest women alive" replies Lea

"I love you" Cory says

"I love you More" Lea says

"We need to tell everyone" Says Cory

"Oh yes we do,I need to go ring Jon" Lea says

"ok says Cory,I need to go ring Chris and Darren" replied Cory

"Why them"? Lea says "I love them but don't you want to ring your family?"

"I need to tell Darren and Chris because i owe this to them,they helped me pick the ring out" Cory says

"aww really" Lea says "thats so sweet,I am going to go ring Jon"

"OK,I love you Lea" Cory says

"I love you so much" Says Lea

Lea and Cory both ring there friends.

Cory starts a group call with both Chris and Darren.

"Hello" Chris says

"Hey,Cory how did it go with Lea"? Darren says

"She said Yes" Cory says (basically screaming with excitement)

"Oh my word,congratulations Cory" Chris said

"Congrats buddie" Darren replies

"I can't thank you both enough,its because of you this engagement is happening,just I can't thank you both enough" Cory says.

"No problem" Chris says "its so exciting,you both are finally getting engaged,Its like Finchel coming to life,Hey Darren should we do a klaine at the wedding ;)".

"haha Chris,totally" Darren says "and no problem Cory,you and Lea are made for each other"

"Aww thank you guys,I have to go now,Im going to phone my mum and brother" says Cory

"Bye Cory" both Darren and Chris say

Lea's phone call to Jon

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" says Jon

"Jon Jon Jon he did it he proposed" Lea says

"omg omg omg really" Jon says

"yes,best day ever" lea says

"aww congrats Lea,Baby goat Lea says Congratulations" Jon says

"haha thank you and say thank you to her" Says Lea

"Will do" Jon says

"I have to go ring my mum now" Lea says "bye Jon"

"bye,and congratulations again so happy for you" Jon says

"thank you,Bye"

Both Lea and Cory call relatives and friends giving them the amazing news of their engagement. Once Lea and Cory phone all their friends and family its 10 pm.

"wow look at the time" Cory said.

"Oh my its already 10pm,Im so tired" Lea says.

"Shall we go to be soon to be Mrs Monteith" Cory said.

"Yes we shall Mr Monteith" Lea replied.

As Lea and Cory went to bed they didn't go to sleep straight a way,Lea and Cory stayed up and talked for half the night,they also slept together for the first time as a engaged couple. Once they slept together they said

"Best Day Ever" at the exact same time.

Both Lea and Cory slept,they both had the best night sleep they had ever had,the perfect way to end a perfect day.

The Next Morning

Cory woke up early on Saturday morning and rolled over and watched Lea sleep,He often watches Lea sleep but today was different,today was the day he knew Lea and Him were forever.

"Morning" Cory whispered into Lea's ear

"Morning fiancé" Lea whispered back

"how are you feeling" Cory asked

"Amazing,Im so excited to plan this wedding" Lea said

"I know I can't wait to plan this wedding with you" Cory said

"I Love you,Cory Allan Michael Monteith" Lea said

"well I love you Lea Michele Sarfati soon to be Monteith" Cory says "I love the name Lea Michele Monteith"

"I think soon I will change my twitter name to it" Lea says

"I am going to go make us some coffee so we can get out of bed,and go out for breakfast to celebrate" Cory says

"oh yes,I can't wait,You make coffee then i will get changed" Lea replies

"I love you Lea"

"Oh Cory I can't stop loving you,everyday of my life,I will never stop" Lea says

"Im going to go make coffee before I start crying,I love you" Cory says

As Lea gets changed Cory makes Coffee,as he makes coffee he thinks about Lea and how his life will take place with her,as Lea gets changed she thinks about Cory and how her life will take place with him. They don't no when and where there children will grow up or where they will get married but one things for sure,They both Love each other.

"I love her" Cory thought to himself "I love her now and I know in 10 years I will love her"

"I love him" Lea thought to herself "I love him now and I know in 10 years I will love him"

As Lea and Cory both thought about there life together they didn't realise how fast time goes. Its been 4 weeks now since Cory and Lea had been engaged.

**4 weeks later**

"Lea whats wrong?" Naya said on the phone "Why are you crying"

"I have found out something,something that will change my life forever" Lea said

"OMG ok text me it if you can't tell me on the phone" Naya replied

"Oh Ok" Lea said

After Lea and Naya texted for 20 minutes Lea had calmed down so Naya phoned Lea again.

"Lea,OMG,When did this happen"? Naya said

"UM I don't know like 4 weeks ago,We were both so excited about getting engaged that we must of forgot a important thing" Lea said

"Clearly" said Naya "OMG I'm so excited for you"

"Thank you" Said Lea "Im so excited to I can't wait to tell Cory

"Im sure he will be so excited" Naya said

"Im sure he will" Lea said "Going to go now,Cory has come back from the store and I'm going to tell him"

"OK Bye Lea" Naya Said

After Lea had got off the phone she ran down to the front door to meet Cory. As Cory comes through the front door he is greeted to Lea's massive smile.

"Cory I have some amazing news" Lea says

"What is it" Cory says

"Im.." Lea says

"Oh My word" Cory says

Cory has to sit down but there is no bench for him to sit on and so he sits on the floor.

"I can't believe it" Cory says "First the engagement now this,2013 is the best year yet"


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

Lea and Cory have received some amazing news Lea is pregnant and they have booked a date for exactly 2 months time.

"I can't believe we are having this baby Lea" Cory says "I have always wanted to be a dad".

"I am so looking forward to it to" lea says.

"I can't wait to tell everyone" Cory replies.

"Naya already knows" Lea says.

"Oh really,why does Naya know?,If you just told me she must of known before me?" Cory says starting to be angry.

"yes because well when we acted the Rachel might be pregnant scene on glee she said to me,Lea if you ever get pregnant and need to talk I'm here,and so i told her" Lea says.

"Aww ok,thats so nice of her" Cory says.

"I can't believe we are having a baby" Lea says.

"I know its so amazing,I can't wait,I love you Lea" Cory says.

"I love you to" Lea says.

Cory and Lea hug.

"Im going to go call my mum and tell her about the baby" Cory says.

"OK,Love you" Lea says.

Cory kisses her on her cheek.

"Love you to" he says.

Cory's Phone call to mum.

Ring Ring Ring

"hello,Mum?" he says.

"Hey,Cory I was just going to ring you" Shaun (cory's brother) said.

"Why,Is everything ok"? Cory said sounding worried.

"No,Its mum she had a fall,she is in hospital in Vancouver" Shaun said.

"Oh my word I will come straight away" Cory replied.

"Ok see you soon" Shaun said "Sorry I have to go,the doctors are here".

"oh ok,Keep me updated" Cory said.

Cory ends the phone call and rushes to Lea.

"Lea I have to go to Vancouver" Cory says "My mum,she is in hospital,she has had a fall".

"oh my word" Lea says "When are you going?".

"Im going to look at flights now" Cory says.

Cory opens his laptop and searches for flights. He finds on which leaves in 5 hours.

"Lea" Cory calls "I need to pack,I found a flight which leaves in 5 hours and there are seats".

"Oh my so soon" Lea says "ok you go book it and I will pack your clothes".

"Ok,thank you for being so understanding" Cory says.

"Don't worry about that,just make sure your mum is ok" Lea says.

"I will,I will miss you though" Cory says.

"I will miss you to,I will think about you every second of everyday" Lea says.

"I love you Lea".

"I love you to" Lea says "Go book your ticket then".

"aha Ok" Cory says.

1 hour later Cory is already to go.

He and Lea say goodbye they kiss and hug then Cory leaves.

"Bye Lea,I love you" Cory calls.

"I will miss you" Lea calls back.

4 hours later its Cory's flight.

Ring Ring Ring

"hey Shaun,Im just catching my flight now" Cory says.

"Ok,see you soon" Shaun replies.

*Phone call ends*

3 hours later Cory arrives in Vancouver

"Hi,I would like to book a taxi" Cory says to the taxi service.

"Of course,Name,and place of pick up" The Taxi service man replies.

"Cory Monteith,Vancouver airport" Cory says.

"wow,your the guy from glee" the taxi service man said.

"Yes" Cory says.

"your taxi is on its way" The taxi service man says.

10 minutes later a taxi shows up

"Cory Monteith" the taxi man says.

"yes,thats me" Cory replies.

"where am i dropping you off" the Taxi man asks.

"Vancouver General Hospital" Cory says.

"Ok" the taxi man says.

20 minutes later,Cory and the taxi man are driving down the highway.

"So,hows glee going" the taxi man asked.

"Its going really good" Cory replied.

The taxi man and Cory were talking for a good 10 minutes,they didn't realise that a stop sign had fallen down.

"Look Ou" Cory said not being able to finish his sentence because by the time he said OU he was knocked unconscious,or was he dead?.

Paramedics arrived on the scene,they saw a taxi which was upside down,in the taxi were two men,1 dead,1 alive.

Paramedic's phoned the family of the deceased man,they told the family about how the car was turned upside down and how the man had missed the stop sign. The family of the deceased man took it upon themselves to phone the man's girlfriend to tell her the news. When they got through to the girlfriend they told her about the car crash and how they hadn't stopped at a stop sign due to the fact it had fallen down. After the family had told the girlfriend all they heard was her screaming why he was to young.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Who is dead? and who is alive?

"nooo" Lea said

"he was in a car accident" Cory's brother said

"I can't,I can't live with out him" Lea said "Is he ok"

"I don't know" Shaun said "but I do know that the taxi-driver sadly died"

"Oh my" really thats tragic" said Lea sighing in relief

"He was saved this time" Shaun said smiling "Im so glad your together"

"I am to,He is amazing" Lea said

Lea spent the night at the hospital by Cory's side. She is never letting him go.

"Cory,thank you for making me the luckiest girl in the whole world. Without you I don't think i could of gone theough the things i have done,thank you for protecting and being there for me,I never want to be without you." Lea said staring to Cory who ly a sleep in his hospital bed.

Cory awoke and said "Lea,you were the one who saved me"

Lea smiled and kissed him. Cory pulls Lea into his bed.

"you will sleep here tonight,i never want to not be by your side" Cory said

Lea breathed and said "Cory,I love you"

"Love you to babe" Cory replied

"Night babe" Lea said

"Night night Lea" Cory replied

They turned the lights off and slept,they had the best night sleep they had ever had.

The nurse comes in at 6am,she stares at Lea and Cory who were hugging whilst they were sleeping,she stares and smiles.

"Rise and Shine,sleepy heads" The nurse calls "Its time to test your heart rate"

"When will I be out" Cory asks

"Soon,you just need to check up with the doctor,you might be able to go home later" the nurse replies

"Can I speak to you" Lea asks the nurse

"Of course,come with me" the nurse answers

Lea and the nurse leave Cory's hospital room.

"How do I help Cory" Lea asks

"What do you mean" The nurse answers

"How do I help Cory,recover" Lea asks

"He doesn't need help in recovery,he just needs rest not to much stress" The nurse says

"Ok thank you" Lea says

The nurse smiles at Lea and leaves. Lea breathes in and goes back into Cory's hospital room. She holds her tummy in pain.

"Is everything ok Lea" Cory asks

"No,ow ow ow,my tummy,Cory I think its the baby" Lea replies

Cory looks in shock but quickly goes to get help.


End file.
